minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Blocky Misadventures! "Sky City!" Season 1, Episode 1, Part 2!
Notch is sitting at his computer... Yes, then of course he use it to only spy on Steve to see how he is going to have surviving...* Notch: Just weird, hm... Boring! YAWN! I tho is thinking gosh in the way i should lol uh let's spawn something in Steve's New World, Hm... +_+ Oh! :D Great Idea! I will spawn... *Whispering Voice* Herobrine!... >:) Jeb: GASPS! Hey! Herobrine? Very Bad Idea There, Notch! Ya sure this is a good idea? He might get Steve killed! Or Else Steve might just lose! Notch: Well, sigh idk? Let's vote! Who wants me to spawn Herobrine!? 3wo0pyh!? 3wo0pyh (A random robot da now right is voting): Hkfxfh7r3hfj! (Translating: Me!) Notch: Me! Jeb: NO! But stop! Notch: 2 vs 1! I spawn Herobrine! Jeb: Eh, no! NOOOO! *Notch add Herobrine to Steve's new server!* Steve: Ah! this is the life! Gosh! Yes! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! One of the guards: Attention everyone! The Founder is going to announce! Steve: Oh! The Founder? Sigh, i hope she is a nice lady maybe!... *Steve then now suddenly follows all citizens to see her* *The Founder appears now* Steve: Eh? Oh! Oooh! Very pretty! The Founder: Uh, oh right! Attention! All My Citizens! A crime are happening here! Steve: (And everybody else too!) GASP! A crime? A crime? AH CRIME!? The Founder: Is here! Now, calm down now well well everybody well eh we see let's see it! So dat crime is right... Over... Well right over the opening! *Points at it* Steve: <:( Zorry? Wasn't that where i am? Oh... The Founder: Whoever did it... Will be in my dungeons! >:( Who did it heh?... (Somewhere in the start where Steve was first) Herobrine: Eh! Ugh! Groan!... Where am i now? *Looks at left and right* *Notices the portal there* Oh! Shiny blue portal! I hope something is in that one of griefing way!... >:D *Herobrine then enters the portal to find any more now cool clues* Herobrine: Eh oh uh what is this? *Notices everything is nowhere to get gone* Herobrine: Crap! Is everything impossible to escape? Sigh... >:( I just have to... Teleport! >:) *Herobrine then teleports to Sky City which he saw right now* The Founder: Sigh, is there ANYBODY Here now mostly who now know who did the crime? >:(... Herobrine: *Sees Steve and he smells the two blocks and yes it says Steve did that* Herobrine: Steve did it!... So dat tho is helpful! Now i will tell that queen... That the loser did it lol! >:D MUA! HUAHAHAHAHA! The Founder: C Mon! Anybody? -_-... Herobrine: *Raises Hand... Finally!* The Founder: Heh, Finally!... Sigh, Yes you over there?... Herobrine: Oh nothing, it just was the biggest thief you ever seen who always was looting people's things! >:) The Founder: Oh! Uh fine but what do he often do more?... Herobrine: Yes, he burns down houses, kills little children, steal their candy! He even yes punch poor old people! He hates people!... And he is wants to take over the world here!... The Founder: GASPS! is so awful! Herobrine: Ikr! ;( *Looks at the camera* ;) The Founder: Is... So are this little idiot here?... >:( Herobrine: Oh Yes! Yes, He is right... THERE! >:D HA! HA! *Points at Steve* Steve: Gasps! WHAT!?... :O The Founder: Eh, hey you... *Reads name tag* Steve... Heh Evil Steve! You Are now going to my cell! >:) Steve: No? I did not do it!... That only can be... Oh gosh it was the guy who looks like me but he tho... But without eyes... Oh uh that evil guy looks like me but he is evil! The Founder: Ugh! Oh you seriously think i fail dat, Steve? :( You are now right well my prisoner! >:) Come with me! Steve: What? No! Pls i am not guilty!... >:( ;( Milo: Psst! Hey! You! Steve: Huh? Milo: Over Here! Steve: I am coming! *Runs to Milo* Milo: We need to move, NOW! *They both run* Herobrine: Grrr! >:( The Founder: Steve is trying to get away! AFTER HIM! >:) *Points at them to chase Steve and Milo* *The Guards chases them* Steve: So... You sure ya know where i be always safe?... Milo: Oh, Yes... Sure! Here! *Heh, they hide where Milo's secret base is tho...* Milo: Phillipe? ;) Phillipe: *Then Phillipe suddenly nods uh yes uh then he press the lever to open the secret door and they both gets inside* *It closes again* Phillipe: Thank You! Come Again! :D End of Part 2! (I do all parts every Saturday ok?...) Category:Blog posts